Life After the Second Battle of Hogwarts
by Hufflepuffers HP Lover
Summary: The lost nineteen years that haven't been specifically described by J.K. Rowling. Also please please please comment constructive criticism! It makes me a better writer :D
1. To the Burrow

Chapter One

Ron Weasley walked into the Gryffindor common room that seemed surprisingly intact, seeing as most of Hogwarts was greatly damaged. "Mate, it's not your fault. Please come stay with us," Ron said trying to comfort his disturbed best friend, while also trying to persuade him to stay with the Weasley family. Harry couldn't do it. He couldn't stay with a family who had done so much for him, and what did he do in return? He waited because he was a coward. He waited to face his death against one of the darkest most powerful wizards of all time, Voldemort. Although the terrible wizard was gone for eternity now, Harry was still hung up about how he had been afraid to do what he had to do all along. By then Remus, Tonks, Collin, and Fred, all very close to Harry, had already sacrificed themselves to end the dark wizard's reign.

_I could have stopped it… they would still be here if I wasn't a coward… I don't belong in Gryffindor I'm not brave enough. _There had been an awkward pause where Ron had awaited Harry's response. Harry looked up at his best friend with watery eyes, "I can't do that Ron. I'm sorry but I can't. Please tell your mom thank you for all she has done for me."

"Go on Harry, you know you can't stay at Hogwarts, they're gonna close it down for a couple of weeks to fix it, ya know? You'll be transported somewhere and might never get to be an Auror or anything you had planned for your future. Let's go." Ron motioned Harry to the door way but Harry remained glued to his seat.

"Ron, I don't think I can become an Auror anyway with all that's happened. I can't bear to see your family like this… and the worst part is that it's all _my _fault." Harry sunk deeper into his comfortable arm chair.

"It'll get better, I promise. Just come with us; you need time off from thinking. Thinking, for you, is the worst thing right now. Let's just go home and get some rest." Ron pleaded desperately. Harry refused.

"Have it your way then." Ron said feeling guilty that he might not see his best friend for a long time if someone couldn't convince him. As Ron got out of his chair, Hermione Granger walked into the common room. Hermione and Ron hadn't exactly told Harry formally that they had become a couple, but they had a feeling he already knew. Ron waved to Hermione silently as he quickly walked out the door.

"Harry, you know you're a hero, right? You can't save everyone. I mean you understand that don't you?" Hermione said encouragingly.

A look of pain and anger, flashed upon Harry's face. "Yeah, well I'm not. A true hero can save everybody, and I didn't do that. I'm no hero."

"Do you remember when you stopped Voldemort in our first year? When we figured it all out all by ourselves and then got past all the enchantments? When you were unconscious in the hospital wing, that year, me and Ron were so afraid that you wouldn't wake up. All your encounters with Voldemort have worried us sick and we were and still are genuinely afraid of losing you. Won't you please go with me and Ronald to the Burrow? We don't want to lose you; we need our best friend, I don't think we could get along without you. Besides, you'll be letting everyone down, especially Mrs. Weasley; she thinks of you like you're her own son. Do you know how much it will crush her to see that she will have lost two children in a matter of a week? Please come with us." Hermione's speech had made Harry legitimately reconsider, but his stubborn and selfish ways overpowered what Hermione had given all her emotion and influence into.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't. I was so selfish to not go out and face Voldemort earlier. I could have ended it all! I can't bear to see Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Ron, George… Oh especially George. He lost his twin and I'm to blame. Can't you see? We are talking about people's lives here! I could have saved them! And I deserve to have nothing left. I should die alone, a painful death, for what I have done and I just can't bring myself to be around a family who loves me when inside I feel so much regret and guilt for not saving their son, so I just can't okay? Why won't anyone understand?" Harry started bawling. Hermione sat on the arm rest of the chair he was sitting on and gently soothed him while he cried. They sat there for an hour in silence when suddenly the door that stood ajar swung open. The love of Harry's life stepped through the door. Hermione quickly saw what was happening and left the two alone.

Harry and Ginny gazed into each other's eyes deeply. Ginny had longed to see her true love once more, alive. Her eyes were puffy from crying and so were his. Ginny and Harry, at the same time, moved to the couch just opposite of them. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they stared forward in silence.

"What about us?" Ginny broke the silence. She knew the first two attempts of trying to get Harry to come to the Burrow failed. Harry turned his head to look at her. Even though she had not taken a shower in two days and her hair, makeup, and clothes were a mess, Ginny was the most stunning thing he has ever seen. He tucked a stray strand of her fiery hair behind her ear.

"Well, darling, I don't know," he answered uncertainly. What was he going to do now? He didn't want to leave Ginny, not again. But the tears she's shed were his fault. It had dawned on him how much he upset the one person who he loved so much it hurt, by not saving her brother. His stomach churned. He felt a pain he had never felt before. A single tear slid down his pale cheek. Ginny, who tried to show Harry that she could stay strong for him about losing her brother, confusedly looked over at Harry who was still staring into her gorgeous eyes.

Ginny worried about her…err what was she to call him? She wasn't really going out with him, as he broke up with her earlier in the year to protect her. Her concern for Harry grew as another tear rolled down from under his glasses. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be crying," Harry sniffled. "It's just that so much has happened in this year alone, but I just can't believe how lucky I am to have _you_," he added.

Ginny honestly did not expect that at all, but before she could say anything, Harry's soft lips met hers and she never wanted it to end. After a decent amount of time, Harry pulled away from Ginny gently. Ginny looked up at Harry while her head lay in his lap. Harry ran his fingers through her hair. She turned her head so Harry didn't see the tears form in her eyes.

"I'm glad to have you too," she finally said, her voice quavering.

"I don't know where I would be without you Ginny, and I know that I have been really selfish lately, and I'm sorry for that. I wish I never had to leave you, and I'm not about to go and do that again. Would it be alright if I stayed with you guys at the Burrow?" Harry let his feelings pour out without second guessing this notion.

"Harry, I didn't know you could be so romantic and emotional." Shocked, Ginny just lay in his lap for a few minutes. "Of course you can stay at the Burrow. Mum will be so pleased that you're coming after all."


	2. The Day After

Chapter Two

Harry and Ginny met the other Weasleys and Hermione in the Feast Hall. Mrs. Weasley looked so delighted to see Harry and Ginny walk through the hole where the doors used to be. She knew she had her whole family again, or at least what she could manage. Her wide smile and motherly eyes showed strength as she came up to hug both Harry and Ginny.

"Well I suppose you're both coming to the Burrow then, right?" She asked cheerfully. They both nodded silently. "Wonderful!" she added, "We'll be leaving shortly." Harry strolled over to where Hermione and Ron were, holding hands with Ginny.

Harry didn't want to say the first thing because of how he acted when he first came to see him in the common room. "Harry it's okay. It'll be okay, alright? How did you think we were gonna let you stay here? You belong at the Burrow!" Ron said reassuringly.

"Thanks Mate." Harry and Ron exchanged a quick hug. Harry and Ginny held hands again. Hermione and Ron finally noticed and looked strangely at the two. "Yeah I've been meaning to tell you guys that Ginny and I are dating again." Ginny looked at him surprised, but not bothered. It's what she wanted more than anything in the world, except for well, her brother back. And now, she knew what their title was now.

"Yeah same with me and Ronald," Hermione interjected. They all looked relieved that there was no more awkwardness in the air between them. Ron pulled Harry aside right before the whole lot was about to leave on the port key that was a large sweeping broom.

"You take care of my sister okay?" Ron asked pleadingly.

Harry was rather taken aback yet touched about how compassionate and protective Ron was being. "Oh yeah, of course. We're serious about this so you don't have to worry."

"Harry, it's been bothering me ever since you came down here, what changed your mind?" Ron said rather quickly.

"Your sister. I saw how much harm that I caused her. But then I realized how much more hurt she would be if I left her. But don't worry, Mate, you put up a very convincing argument. Thanks." Harry put on a smile even though he really didn't want to. He still felt responsible for all that has happened, but he had to stay strong for the Weasleys, especially Ginny.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Harry had arranged with Ron, Hermione and Ginny so that Harry would sleep with Ginny and Ron with Hermione, but had to make sure that Mrs. Weasley didn't find out. The two girls settled into "their" room, while their significant others settled into "their" room. When the coast was clear, they switched by apparating. Ginny appeared in Ron and Harry's room after Ron had left to the girls' room. They climbed into bed and smoothly undressed each other. They kissed tenderly and made love quietly. It had been the best possible ending to that day for both Harry and Ginny.

Harry's alarm clock woke them both up at 6:00 a.m. that morning to make sure they could get back to their correct rooms before Mrs. Weasley comes in to wake them up at 7:00. Ginny rolled on top of Harry and their lips seemed to stay glued onto each other. After they were done snogging, they got dressed and Ginny apparated down to her room.

"Wake up Ron!" Ginny and Hermione shouted simultaneously.

"Bloody hell!" Ron rolled onto the ground with only boxers on.

"Go on Ron! Get up!" Ginny yelled at him. He grabbed his clothes and apparated to his room, where he climbed back into bed until 7:00 a.m. when his mother woke him up. Immediately after their fantastic full English breakfast, Ron went to the girl's room and Ginny went to Harry's room. She silently closed their door and sat next to Harry on the bed. Harry pecked her on the cheek but Ginny turned and kissed him full on the lips passionately. She leaned her head on his broad shoulders and silently started grieving. She had been so excited about Harry, so she had forgotten about her favorite brother, Fred. She lied down on the bed and pulled a pillow over her face, crying intensely. Harry rolled Ginny over and she immediately bolted upright and swung her arms around Harry as she wept.

"Harry what am I going to do?" She asked through her sobs, still wheezing. "I can't go on like this forever. How can I get over it? I don't want to be sad but I don't want to forget about him either. Every time I think of him, or look at George, it feels like a fifty pound weight is being pressed on my chest." She was calming down, but still looked miserable.

"When Sirius died, that's how it was, and no one will leave me alone about it. Crying helps when you're in private, but when you're around your family, stay strong, especially for George and your mum. They need someone who can carry them and stay strong for them. Keeping your head up sometimes helps you get over it. Just let it all out for now." Harry dwelled on his own advice and thought about everyone he lost. His mom, dad, his godfather, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Dumbledore, Snape all swirled through his head. _All of their deaths are my fault, _he thought. _I would give anything to have them all back._ Harry teared up but tried with every ounce of his will power not to cry for Ginny. She was sprawled on the bed looking at Harry who lay next to her.

Ginny saw his cheeks getting red, like he was about to cry. "It's okay to cry you know; we're in private. You can cry in front of me." Ginny said. Harry's expression was as blank as a new whiteboard. He knew he shouldn't so he just waved off the question and stroked Ginny gently as she drifted off to sleep. Harry stayed wide awake for hours, dwelling on if he even had the time to save all of them. He couldn't figure it out but assumed he did. He just hoped the Weasleys would forgive him.


	3. Running Off

Chapter 3

Morning had come and Harry didn't get even a second of sleep. It was already 6:30, but Harry decided to just let Ginny sleep and carried her to her room. Hermione and Harry were the only two up.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said as he walked into the room with Ginny in his arms. "Just put her down on my bed for now." Ginny lay on Hermione's bed still snoozing. Harry and Hermione seemed very distant now-a-days and Hermione must have noticed.

"How have you been?" She asked casually.

"Ya know, bad, and you?"

"I'm surprisingly well actually. You wanna talk about it? I mean why do you feel so bad?"

"I think you know why."

"It's not your fault. Those four may have died but look how many you saved, a whole world full of people, muggle and magical."

"But those people were so close to me. Look at all the damage it's done." He said pointing to Ginny and Ron.

"They'll get over it in time." Hermione reassured Harry, but he seemed to get angrier by the minute.

"Yeah? But what if they don't?" Harry started to get upset.

"You can't possibly blame yourself for all of this. It's not your fault; it was out of your control."

"IT'S MY FAULT THAT THEY'RE ALL DEAD, WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT?" he screamed. Harry bolted out the door and quickly descended the steps, making quite a ruckus. He opened the front door and just started running with Hermione following him. He ran to a stream about a quarter of a mile outside of the house. He collapsed on the riverbank and rested his head at the edge of the extremely shallow water, his clothes getting all muddy. A couple of minutes later, an out-of- breath Hermione looked down to see her best friend lying in a stream with his clothes all muddy, distraught and breathing deeply trying not to cry. Hermione kneeled next to him and rolled him over so the back of his head was in the water now.

"Hermione, why'd you come?" muttered Harry, his voice cracking and quivering.

"Because I care about you. You don't think I'm just going to leave my best friend out here alone when he obviously needs somebody to help him through this tough time, even if he doesn't think so."

Ginny came stumbling into sight; she was apparently awoken by the loud clamor of Harry's exit. She knelt next Harry on his other side, and asked, "What happened? All of a sudden I hear Harry scream and pounding down the stairs." Harry didn't answer. "Are you okay?"

"No." he answered plainly.

Hermione explained the story. At once Ginny understood. She stared into Harry's glaring green eyes and smiled. He couldn't help but smile back even though that was the last thing he wanted to do in the whole entire world.

"Harry, it's okay, I forgive you." Ginny said lovingly. Hermione was thoroughly confused.

"Wait, I'm confused, what did you forgive him for?" Hermione bluntly inquired.

Ginny seemed to ignore the question completely. The couple's eyes were fixed on each other. "Harry Potter, it's okay. You don't have to worry about it anymore. It's not your fault that my brother is dead. It's Voldemort's. Even though I say it's not your fault you keep convincing yourself that it is, and since you refuse to think otherwise, I forgive you for not saving my brother even though you're not to blame anyway. That's what my whole family thinks, even George. Don't worry. We'll manage without him. Don't you think he would want us to be laughing and pulling pranks on Percy instead of getting your clothes all muddy sitting here at the stream?"

Hermione stared admiringly at Ginny. Harry was shocked that Ginny understood him and that made him twenty times more attracted to her. Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"Why are you crying now?" Ginny asked, climbing on top of Harry, getting all muddy too.

"Thank you."

Hermione peered back to see Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and to her surprise George coming in the direction of them. Harry saw the crowd coming towards them and when he saw George his smile faded. George looked terrible. No one had seen him since the day at Hogwarts when they took the portkey home, and that was almost a week ago, two weeks after he lost his twin. Still Harry lay in the water where Ginny now lay next to him.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked forcefully.

Hermione answered, "Harry needed some time to cool off and think about some things. I just followed him so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Ginny somehow found us about five minutes ago.."

Mrs. Weasley worriedly looked at Harry. "Well why don't you guys come in and get cleaned up for breakfast?"

"We'll be there in a minute, Mum," Ginny replied. Just then Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and George turned back to go to the house.

"George wait up!" Harry yelled to George as he got up out of the stream. George turned around.

"You want something Mate?" he said sullenly.

"I'm sorry about your brother. I wish I could have saved him and I'm sorry I didn't. Do you think you could ever forgive me?" Harry pitifully spoke.

"I never thought it was yeh fault, Harry. It's just been a rough time and all… yah know, without Fred." George's eyes started to get puffy. "He's my twin. It's not something that I'm just going to get over. I mean I guess we all lost him, but it seems like I've got the worst bit of the deal huh? Well I guess everyone lost somebody that day, with Lupin, Tonks, and Colin dy-y-ing too. I hope that kid of Lupin's is brought up right, knowing about his parents. I-I appreciate your apology and if it means anything to you, apology accepted." They hugged and Harry went back to Ginny who was sitting there alone because Hermione left to go freshen up with Ron.

"Rough day?" Ginny asked him as he sat down on the side of the stream. Harry didn't respond. Something was still bothering him, but she didn't know what. Ginny leaned her wet mop of hair on his shoulder, but he pushed her away. He got up and started walking into the woods, but when Ginny tried to follow him, he took off running into the woods alone, without a wand. Ginny went after him but quickly lost him. She panicked, but soon ran back to the house for help. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny went after him. After many hours of searching, Harry hadn't been found.


	4. Troubles and Teddy

Chapter 4

They all met up in the middle of the woods. "What did you say to him Ginny?" challenged Ron. He was worried and hungry, having missed all his meals looking for Harry.

"I didn't do anything I swear! All I said was 'rough day?' and leaned my head on his shoulder and he went ballistic. He pushed me away and started running." Ginny retorted snappily. Hermione had been searching that area. Why hadn't they come across the middle of the woods before?

"There you are!" Hermione shouted. Ginny rushed over to them to find Harry wet and shivering vigorously. Harry had a large, deep gash on the upper corner of his left eye, which had been bleeding so bad that even Hermione's healing charms wouldn't work. Night had fallen and although it was summer, it still gets cold at night, especially when you're wet. Ginny hugged his icy drenched bloody torso. Trying to keep him warm, she embraced Harry to share her body warmth with him.

"Harry, why'd you run off like that?" Ron queried.

"It's all just a little much for me right now." Harry chattered.

"I don't understand everyone forgave you, even George. What's wrong? Shouldn't you feel better now?" Ginny was shocked.

"I just need to be alone."

"I'm staying here with you." Ginny added.

"Yeah us too," Hermione spoke for herself and Ron.

Ginny whispered to Hermione and Ron to go get Mrs. Weasley and bring back some blankets. They set off and Ginny sat next to Harry who was leaning against a tree. "Was it something I said?" Ginny said breaking the silence.

"No of course not Ginny. You hardly said two words to me. I really need to be alone, it's not that I don't enjoy your company it's just that I need to think, so could you please go back to the house. I promise to go back when I'm ready."

"No I'm staying with you, no matter what."

Mrs. Weasley appeared with Ron and Hermione tailing her. She brought blankets, medical supplies and Harry's wand. "Where have you been? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh look at you! Look at your eye!" Mrs. Weasley fretted as she passed the blankets to Ginny who had already lit a fire with her wand, but Harry was still unhealthily cold, his glasses on the end of his nose; the whole side of his face was covered with slowly trickling blood.. Ginny draped the blankets around him and wrapped her arms around his upper body trying to get him warm.

"C'mon let's get you home," Hermione insisted after Mrs. Weasley bandaged him up. Harry didn't argue; he was too tired and cold. Because of Harry's head's state they thought it would be best if Harry didn't apparate. Harry and Ginny walked to the Burrow alone.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as they neared the Weasley's home.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you will never leave me again, okay? She said sternly yet caringly. Harry nodded and she pecked him on the cheek. The two stood on the hill that overlooked the Burrow and cuddled together.

Twenty minutes later they walked through the front door and Hermione grasped him in a hug. "We thought you were gone. We searched for you the whole day! You had us worried sick. Well I'm just glad you're mostly okay. What's gotten into you?" Being Hermione Granger has its perks, and one is saying countless things all in one breath and in two seconds flat, but Harry didn't answer. He had a million things on his mind and replying to that question wasn't one of them, and in turn blew off the question entirely.

"Thanks guys, I'm off to bed," was all Harry had to say after the day's events. He walked upstairs with the help of Ron, to his and Ron's room.

"Did he tell you anything?" Hermione turned to Ginny as soon as he left. Mrs. Weasley listened intently.

"Not a thing." Ginny answered.

Ron asked when they had settled in, "You okay? You don't have to tell me anything, I just want to know that you won't run off or anything like that again, ya know?"

"Yeah fine," Harry answered untruthfully.

Ron knew he wasn't going to get anything out of him tonight. Ron left for the girls' room as Ginny walked in. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Ginny plopped down on the bed next to Harry. "I can't take care of a baby, Ginny. Not with all that I have going on now," trembled the distressed close-to-eighteen year old boy. Ginny put her arm around his shoulders comfortingly, yet she was confused. She had totally forgotten about Teddy, Lupin and Tonks' son that would now be orphaned.

"It's okay, Harry. You don't have to do it alone. He has an amazing grandmother, Andromeda to take care of him, and don't forget, you have us too." Ginny reassured him.

"Yeah but how am I ever going to explain what happened to his parents? How am I to tell Teddy the one who his parents trusted the most, with their most prized treasure, their baby, let them down the most? Ginny, they trusted me! I was too selfish to think of Lupin and Tonks and Teddy. Teddy should resent me, if he only knew."

"Harry, if he ever comes to wonder what happened to his parents we'll tell him. They died for a noble cause after all. He'd be proud of his parents, or at least I would. I'm proud to call Fred my brother, even though he and George lost loads of points for Gryffindor, and I'm proud of _you_." Tears swelled up inside of her but she managed a smile.

"What for?" he said unconvinced.

"For going through with something that nobody else I know would even consider. Dying for the sake of destroying evil and to save many people all across the world is very brave, ya know. I'm proud to even know you."

Harry was utterly at a loss for words; he didn't know what to say. Ginny understood this.

"You should get to bed, you look terrible." They both climbed into bed still wearing their every day clothes, but while Ginny lay asleep, next to her, Harry was wide awake for the second night in a row.

The door bell rang, but Harry was too drained to go and get it. He gently nudged Ginny awake pretending it wasn't him and closing his eyes to act as if he was asleep. Ginny rolled out of bed and went to get the door. As she walked through her bedroom doorway to get Harry, she saw he lay wide awake staring at the ceiling. "Harry, you have an unexpected visitor." He pretended not to hear her. Ginny walked over to his side of the bed and almost had to drag him out of bed. He walked downstairs to see an older version of Tonks standing in the doorway with a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Hi Harry, sorry to leave this upon you but I have an urgent message from the Ministry. Do you mind taking care of Teddy until tomorrow?" asked Andromeda Tonks politely yet quickly.

"Oh yeah of course I will." Harry replied. He helped the aging woman with all of the baby's bags and finally took the baby. The greatest feeling in the world overpowered Harry, holding his godson for the first time made him feel for once in a very long time, genuinely happy. A smile washed over his face as Ginny walked in to check on Harry and the person who just arrived. She was amazed how good Harry was with the baby. When Ginny saw him smiling she couldn't help but smile too. She rushed over to Harry who still held baby Teddy after an hour of him being here. Teddy's royal blue hair barely poked out of the soft blanket. Teddy slept as Harry rocked him gently. Harry smiled at Ginny and looked down at Teddy. Mrs. Weasley peered out of the kitchen door to see Harry and Ginny in the sitting room taking care of a beautiful baby. She was so proud of the two, for being so mature at young ages.

Ron and Hermione entered the sitting room together holding hands and both shocked to see a baby in the house gawked at his cuteness. Mrs. Weasley slipped away into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

"Bloody hell, Harry! What's a baby doing in our house?" Ron questioned, but Harry just smiled.

"Teddy's so cute! It makes me wish I had little ones or at least a baby brother or sister. You would make a great father, you know, well it seems you kind of already are," Hermione said to Harry. Her comment bothered Harry, and then it finally hit him. His face went white.

"Yeah, thanks, well I'm going to go upstairs and put his things away," Harry said rather hurriedly. He dashed upstairs with Teddy and all his things. He locked the door behind him and set up Teddy's collapsible crib. He placed him hastily in it, but making sure he didn't wake up, and made his way over to the bathroom. He sat near the toilet feeling sick, almost about to throw up. Harry had trouble breathing, he took of his shirt to see if that would open up his airways. Harry, not caring put his hands to cover his eyes. His glasses broke and a sharp piece had caused the cut from last night to bleed again.

After thirty minutes, Ginny went upstairs to check up on Harry. The door was locked, much to her surprise. She unlocked the door using "alohamora" and the door swung open with a bang. Teddy started bawling after being awoken. Ginny immediately picked up the baby and went to check on Harry, who she found in the bathroom. Ron and Hermione heard the baby crying and followed after Ginny. A few moments later, Mrs. Weasley came in to see what all the commotion was about but saw everyone huddled around in the bathroom with Teddy still crying. She grabbed the baby from Ginny and went downstairs to calm him down.


	5. St Mungo's

Chapter Five

Harry looked up at Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all with worried and terrified looks on their faces. Harry felt bad that all his friends were worried about him. It's just that there was so much that happened in such little time, he needed time to breathe.

His face was all red and scratched from crying, his head cradled in his hands. His eyes were bloodshot and had deep bags under them. The cut was now bleeding profusely. His jeans and chest were bloodstained, which made the matter look worse. His glasses were broken at the bridge and the lens had broken into a sharp pieces. Ginny neared Harry as he hyperventilated. A look of terror struck her face and she let out a gasp as she caught a glimpse of him. Tears overwhelmed her and silently flowed down her pale face. She hated seeing him like this, so tense and vulnerable.

"I-I-I," Harry started. Hermione went to get him a bandage, Ron got him a wet washcloth and Ginny got him a new change of clothes and repaired his glasses. She sat down next to him on the cold tile floor. He leaned his head on her shoulder, still whimpering. Ginny tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't do it. Her boyfriend, being as upset as he is, deeply troubled Ginny. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, but Harry was too weak to squeeze it back. Hermione and Ron left them and to fill Mrs. Weasley in on the details.

"I-I'm sorry," Harry faltered. He was truly deeply sorry for all that he had put his friends through. He was an emotional wreck, a bomb just waiting to go off. Harry shook violently as he tried to calm down but the hyperventilating and shaking only got worse.

"What have you to be sorry about?" Ginny inquired.

"I'm j-just s-sorry for all I've p-put you guys through. I-I'm an emotional wreck, and I don't know w-what to do with m-myself." Harry apologized quietly and slowly with a stutter.

"Harry, it'll be okay. You've got us. We would do anything for you, no matter how much you need it. Emotional wreck or not, your our friend Harry, and nothing's going to change that. Everyone feels overwhelmed sometimes, and you have the right to be with good reason. You don't need to be sorry. It's what friends do for each other. Do you think you can stand up?" She had said very slowly making it up as she went.

Harry didn't answer.

"Harry? Are you okay? Well of course your not okay but…" She looked over at him and was horror-struck to see Harry's bandage oozing and stained with blood, dripping down his head, and a pool on the floor. Harry's eyes were barely open. Ginny was trying to put pressure on the wound but there was too much blood.

"MUM, HERMIONE, GEORGE, RON, SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! Help me!" She cried as loud as she could, sobbing. Immediately Ron and Hermione had appeared in the bathroom to find Harry passed out with a bunch of blood on the floor and Ginny putting her bloody hands to Harry's head. Ginny was crying hysterically.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Ginny panicked questioning to Ron and Hermione.

"To St. Mungo's, quick!" Hermione ordered. Mrs. Weasley came into the room with George and Teddy only a second before the four apparated to St. Mungo's. Mrs. Weasley was shocked to see a large puddle of blood on her tile floor. She knew they must have gone to St. Mungo's, in which George, Teddy, and Mrs. Weasley had apparated to immediately. Harry was rushed to the healers, but unfortunately they could only heal the wound, not get more blood in him, because they didn't have any. Harry lay on a bed still unconscious. Mrs. Weasley with Teddy and George made their way to his room. There Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all gathered around a rolling bed. Harry's whole head was wrapped in white gauze partly stained with a dark red. The healer came in and spoke to Ginny who followed him out of the room. Mrs. Weasley followed Ginny.

"Okay with a swish of my wand blood will be taken from you and put into this bag. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, if it'll save his life." She replied bravely. The healer swished his wand and immediately her face went white and the bag filled. Mrs. Weasley watched the whole time, tears drawing nearer and nearer. She was so proud of her little girl, and so upset that she had to do this all at the same time. Ginny was still conscious but she definitely couldn't stand on her own. Ginny was put into a wheelchair and Mrs. Weasley walked in and talked to the healer.

"We didn't have any of his blood type in stock here. There was a terrible broomstick crash involving ten of the same family, all having the same type of blood, only five hours ago. It turns out your daughter was a perfect match and rather hastily agreed to the taking of her blood. He needs about a liter of blood in him, or he could very well die. Well I better be off." The healer explained to Mrs. Weasley. She and Ginny followed the healer into Harry's room. The healer transferred the blood into Harry effortlessly, yet he showed no signs of waking up.

It had been five days so far. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione refused to leave Harry's bedside. Mrs. Weasley would go home every night and in the morning return with fresh clothes for everyone. Cots were scattered about the room. Harry had remained the same way he had been for five days straight. His friends worried greatly. Five days of being unconscious? The most time Harry or anyone of his friends had been out was three days. As the days increased their patience decreased. Ginny was growing more and more uneasy by the minute pacing back and forth. Hermione and Ron on either side of him just stare beyond each other, wondering what it would be like without Harry.

Ginny walked over to his bedside, grabbed his hand and cried in a high whiney shaky voice, "C'mon Harry wake up, please wake up! We need you, Ron needs you, Hermione needs you, _I _need you! Life wouldn't be the same without you. I don't know how I'd get through it. Please, please wake up." As she climbed into the bed with Harry, Ginny buried her head into Harry's shoulder and threw her arms around Harry's still body. Ginny cried, and cried, and cried for the whole day. Every time Hermione, Ron, or Mrs. Weasley would try to talk to her she would be crying. She refused to leave that spot for three more days. Harry's friends not only felt bad for Harry but seeing Ginny like that really concerned them. She hadn't eaten or slept for those three days either. The healer came into the room to check on Harry.

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?" asked Ron.

"Well it's hard to say, he's shown brain activity meaning that the loss of blood didn't harm his brain any. He just won't wake up." The healer responded.

In two days time, Ginny woke up in the bed to find Harry's eyes twitching, but she just thought her mind was playing tricks on her. She rolled over and sat upright. His eyes opened. It was just them two in the room. The clock on the wall showed 10 a.m. so she figured the rest of the gang went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

"Harry?" She asked.

"Yes?" A small hoarse voice answered from next to her. Shocked, Ginny jumped out of bed and wrapped her arms around Harry. Almost as if it was an involuntary action, Ginny neared Harry's lips. For once she didn't worry about what was to come, or what had happened in the past. It seemed as though time had stopped the moment their lips touched. Harry smiled as they kissed; he was so glad to be with Ginny, awake and alive. Ginny wouldn't and couldn't stop. She was so relieved to have her Harry back.

"I though I lost you Harry. You were out for ten days. I don't know what I would have done without you. I probably wouldn't be able to go on, that's for sure." Ginny was on the verge of tears when Harry spoke.

"Don't you remember me promising to never leave you again?" Harry added with a light-hearted smile. Ginny giggled and smiled, because she was happy, for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Ginny, I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much that it almost hurts sometimes. I will do whatever it takes to protect you and keep you safe. I would do anything for you and I'll never leave you, you know that right? I'm yours 'til the very end."

"Harry, I love you too, and I want you to know that I'll give a liter of my blood any day to keep you alive. I'll stand at your side no matter what stupid thing you do, forever. I really do love you. I love you so much that I lied on your hospital bed every one of the ten days and cried non-stop, wouldn't even stop to eat or sleep. The very thought of losing you, was too much." Ginny trembled next to Harry trying to hold back the tears but broke down crying anyway. Harry ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay, I'm here," Harry reassured her. While Ginny cried, Hermione and Ron walked in so shocked at the sight of their best friend waking up when they were out.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron said simultaneously running over to him to give him a hug. Ginny tried to stop crying so it would be less awkward for everybody but she just couldn't.

"What are you crying for?" asked Ron to Ginny.

"I'm just so happy he's back. I don't think there are words to describe how happy I am." She smiled at Harry and lay back down on his chest. Harry's chin rested on top of her head as Ginny intertwined her arms around the back of his shoulders.


End file.
